


Stretch

by fangirlingforeverz, homebound



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Kagune Sex, Oneshot!Kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingforeverz/pseuds/fangirlingforeverz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/homebound/pseuds/homebound
Summary: She’s about halfway through cleaning when she hears the door swing open.  She huffs as she sets down her broom, realizing that she must’ve forgotten to lock it.“I’m sorry,” she says, turning around. “But we’re closed --”The ghoul from earlier is standing there, leaning against the entryway. “Hi there, bunny,” he grins. “Remember me?”





	Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> beyoncé's 'dance for u'.mp3

There’s a new ghoul in her shop.

Touka knew all of her regulars. There was the two sisters, Haruka and Haruhi -- female ghouls who often came into shop to share the latest gossip. They often told her about the changing turf battles in the 10th ward, dove movements, or even something simple as which ghouls were fucking who. There was the old man, Tetsuo-san. She remembers him because ghouls rarely reached such an age. He had a kind smile, and even kinder eyes. He reminds her of the manager, and she makes sure to give him a cup of coffee on the house whenever he came in.

And, she could never forget about the children, Ari, Satsuki, and Juro, who often popped in to read the fairy tales that she kept in the shop for them.

The ghouls in this ward had become somewhat of a family to her though her humble little shop. Though, she had never seen this one.

He sticks out like a sore thumb -- and even while sitting, she can tell that he’s the tallest and biggest ghoul there. She can tell that much, even though he wore a large dark blue hoodie and black jeans. He sits with confidence, legs splayed wide underneath the table with one of his arms resting lazily along the cushions of the booth chair. Touka can tell right away that this was a man who didn’t mind taking up space.

She frowns.

That could be -- problematic. Depending on what his intention was. Newer ghouls could always be somewhat of a problem. Often times, they wanted to throw their weight around and claim hunting grounds. It would be important to figure this man out before anything.

She shoots Yomo and Nishiki a glance at the bar, and they nod, having also caught sight of this ghoul. Standing straighter, she puts on her best customer service smile and walks over to him, pen and notepad firmly in hand.

“Good morning,” she says warmly. “Welcome to Re. What can I get for you today?” His eyes slide over her form somewhat lazily. He leans forward, resting his elbows on the table before picking up the menu that had been there beforehand and flips through it. Her lips twitch. The menu was only there for her human customers. Why was he even looking through that? It wasn’t like he could eat anything from it.

The scent of a ghoul -- blood and death clung to him heavily enough that there was no mistaking what he was.

“Just an Americano, Barista-san,” he drawls. He leans back again, crosses his legs as he looks around the shop. It was still early. Right after opening time and the shop was relatively empty. None of her regular customers usually came this early -- only humans who wanted to pick up a coffee or latte on their way to work. He clicks his tongue and closes his eyes. “Nice place you got here. This has got to be the coziest looking ghoul den I’ve ever seen.” His eyes are black and red when he opens them again.

A challenge.

She doesn’t allow the comment to phase her. “We’re all about the comfort of our patrons here,” she answers, still smiling.

So. He was testing the waters.

“--and we do our best to keep things as comfortable as possible here,” her voice is a saccharine sweet. “Everything in our power. I hope that you keep that in mind while you’re here,” and the threat in her tone was palpable. She didn’t like that this ghoul was here -- new to the ward and clearly trying to check out the competition in the area. She worked hard to maintain this place -- and to keep it safe for the weaker ghouls in the area who couldn’t fight off the more violent ones.

She had made certain that she, Yomo-san, and Nishiki had run them all out the moment that Re had opened its doors. The 10th ward would be a safe, peaceful place.

That is what Yoshimura-san would have wanted -- and she wanted nothing more than to continue that man’s dream.

The man whistles. “I didn’t expect a pretty bunny like you to have claws,” he says, chuckling. His eyes are a clear grey when he opens them once more. “You’ve made your point, Barista-san.”

Touka raises an eyebrow. “Bunny?” She asks, growing annoyed. It could have just been a nickname but it was oddly appropriate. She wonders how much this man knew of her. Had he looked up information about her before coming into her shop? His head tilts to the side, smiling.

“Isn’t that what they call you around here?”

So he’s done his research. He was either really smart or really dumb, she was leaning more towards the latter. Still, no other words are exchanged as she goes back behind the counter and makes his ordered drink. Measuring out espresso in a measuring cup and pouring it into a ceramic tea cup before filling the rest of the way up with hot water.

She places it on a saucer and carries a coaster with her as she returns to his table.

“Your Americano,” She answers smoothly, placing the drink of the plain coaster and placing a few napkins next to it. “Enjoy, feel free to look through the books as well.”

And with that, she’s off, walking back behind the counter, carrying the black tray with her.  
He watches her with intrigued eyes, before taking a sip of the delicious drink. He closes his eyes, savoring the taste, a small smile stretching over his lips.

“Re:, huh?” He helps himself to the books, looking over the collection on the attractive wall shelves. Bunny had quite the collection, many of the works, books he owned or had read before. There was also a variety present from comics to children’s story and magazines lining down a vertical shelf.

Overall, he really likes the place.

He leaves just as three children run in, greeting the attractive barista with cheerful voices and he sees her smile widen, she crouches on her knees to ruffle their hair and point them to the couches as she goes to retrieve one of the books from the shelf. Then he watches her sit between them and open it to a certain chapter and begin reading.

\--

The tenth ward was a very peaceful place and Ken has seldom known any as he grew up in the 24th for most of his life. Only escaping the hellhole when he was a teenager and getting involved in the cesspool that is Aogiri and currently, he’s left that behind as well.

He walks through the streets at night, taking alleyway detours to his small apartment and shutting the door as he did every night in this typical, abysmal existence that he was happy to maintain. Humans didn’t know how lucky they had it to live and eat normally, when that was all they’ve ever known and while Ken usually craved that, the incredible dull boredom of his current peaceful life was starting to get him antsy. Usually, he only caused trouble for those who got in his way -- but things had been almost too calm. He isn’t used to it.

He thinks back to the pretty barista.

She had behaved politely, but he could see strength beneath that exterior. She had clearly been threatening him earlier. Warning him, that this place, this ward was hers. He had heard stories about the rabbit ghoul, even outside of this ward -- how she had strong armed control from some of the more violent ghouls who had claimed the hunting grounds of this ward for her own, along with the people who followed her.

Many a ghoul had complained about the rabbit masked manager of Re. But, many of the ghouls in this ward also seemed to respect her.

He sighs. While she had warned him, the fire in her eyes -- and the promise of her threat only makes him want to rile her up further. Aogiri had been boring, with its leaders far too focused on strength and its agenda to break the egg of the world. He wasn’t interested in that. He only wanted to live, and to live in a way that was exciting to him.

He was eager to see if the infamous manager would prove interesting enough. Grinning, he wonders how much of a ruckus would he need to kick up to have her come running.

She had to make good on her threat, after all.

\--

It’s 10:00 PM when she finally shoos the children off to bed. “One more story!” They cry, but she shakes her head and tells them to run along upstairs. They were orphaned and she had given them a place to stay with her in the apartment above the shop. Ghouls or not, they were still children and they needed to sleep. Pouting, they eventually decide to listen to her and she smiles, shaking her head as she watches them retreat.

“I’m heading out now,” Nishiki says, grabbing his jacket from the hangers near the entrance of the shop. “Are you sure you don’t need any help closing up?”

She shakes her head, “You’re shit at it, anyway. I get more done by myself.” He sucks his teeth and rolls his eyes.

“Fine, be a bitch,” he snorts, before giving her a more serious look. “I didn’t like the look of that guy earlier. Are you sure you want to close up by yourself?”

Her eyes soften. He really was a good friend, even if he was an asshole.

“I’m not concerned about him,” she says with a shrug. If she let herself get intimidated by every potentially nasty ghoul who came her way, she wouldn’t be able to run this shop, anyway. Nishiki sighs, before nodding. “See you later, Manager-san,” he gives her an exaggerated bow and she chuckles.

As he leaves, she changes the sign on the door to closed.

She stretches her arms above her head as she looks at the empty shop. Time to get started.

\--

She’s about halfway through cleaning when she hears the door swing open. She huffs as she sets down her broom, realizing that she must’ve forgotten to lock it.

“I’m sorry,” she says, turning around. “But we’re closed --”

The ghoul from earlier is standing there, leaning against the entryway. “Hi there, bunny,” he grins. “Remember me?”  
Her eyes narrow at him. What the hell was he doing back here? “I said we’re closed.”

He tilts his head, making a big show of confusion. “Oh? Why was the door open then?” She had forgotten to lock it that’s why. It didn’t matter.

“What do you want?” She asks, not wishing to play his games. “I thought I told you to stay out of trouble.”

His features light up, as if he were intending for her to say that. Maybe she should take this outside, deal with him if he was going to be a problem like this.

“I was just wondering, if your threats were real. It’s been awhile since I’ve sparred with anyone on my level.”

What the hell was he trying to play at? She didn’t even fucking know him. And he was speaking so casually, like they were friends or something.

She didn’t like it.

When she doesn’t rise to his bait or agree to his request, he tries again. “I can just as well try to find someone to spar with out in your ward, if you won’t do it, bunny.”

There it was again, that annoying ass nickname.

She reaches behind her to undo the knot of her apron, throwing it on the counter and reaching for her purse. Maybe he’ll stop being a bother if she kicked his ass.

“Fine then,” She gives into his request. She didn’t want him bothering anyone else in the ward or bringing any unnecessary attention from doves. She would handle this herself. She turns off the lights and locks the front door, leading him a short ways away into an alley that was wide enough for them to spar in. It takes her back to her years as a rowdy teenager.

She puts her purse to the side and warms herself up.

She grimaces at the skirt that she had on, and rips one side slightly to allow for more mobility. She doesn’t miss the indulgent way that he stares and she glares at him.

“What?” He asks, “Just admiring the view!”

Touka grits her teeth, making him chuckle harder. “So, even the pretty barista can make mean faces like that?”

“I can do a lot more than that,” she says, sinking down into a crouch. Her eyes burn as her kakugan flares to life, veins spreading out along her eyes. “Now -- are you ready for me to kick your ass out of my ward?”

He whistles again.

“You’re more feisty than I thought,” the man notes. Then, he grins. “My name is Kaneki Ken, by the way.”

“I hope you aren’t expecting to get my name in return,” she says dryly.

“I already have it, Touka-chan,” he says, smirking. “It’s on your uniform.”

And then just as she’s about to snarl -- he pounces.

He’s faster than she anticipates, rushing her and nearly overpowering her with his size. It’s only thanks to her greater speed and agility that she’s able to evade him at all, but he’s still fast. He seems impressed as she jumps away from him -- but the desolate and dark clearance behind Re didn’t provide much space to maneuver.

With this much space, she’d only be able to evade him for so long. She’d need to go on the offensive.

His grin widens when her kagune bursts out from her back of her shirt -- two large wings that bathe the dark alley in hues of fiery red.

“We’re using kagune?” Ken asks, “That’s not very fair if we’re sparring, bunny.”

“Who the fuck said that we were sparring?” She hisses back, growing irritated by his attitude. Ken laughs harder.

“Okay, okay -- since you insist,” and he removes both his hoodie and his shirt. He doesn’t miss the way that her eyes widen when she sees the newly revealed skin. She recovers herself quickly, but she had already given herself away.

This man had muscles -- on top of muscles. It almost didn’t seem real. She flushes, “W-What are you doing?!”

“I don’t want to ruin my clothes,” he explains. “And since you showed me yours….”

“...it’s only fair that I show you mine,” and she gasps as long, red, spiny tentacles seem to burst from his lower back. They were long, and whatever advantage that she had from her distance had all but evaporated at that moment. He was a fucking rinkaku. Touka grimaces. This wouldn’t be easy.

And to make matters worse, it was getting difficult to keep her eyes off of him.

“So you’re admiring the view too,” He teases with a cocky smile. “Don’t worry, I plan to stick around so you can keep admiring me.”

He’s met with a face full of kagune crystals bursting at him in lightning speed. It takes a lot of effort to dodge, some, futily he notes, hit his arms and torso. It is then that he notes with a lot of satisfaction that she was not going to be an easy fight.

Which made the excitement in his belly rise to even greater heights.

He reshapes the kagune into a hand and covers the distance she puts between them by blocking her attacks and pursuing her with the big red hand he’s made. He was a tricky fuck.

She was also running out of stamina, in a real battle, she would make due with larger spaces for bigger control of her attacks but here she had to work much more methodically. Touka fires another round of crystals, making sure to overtake the ground around him, he’s much too preoccupied by trying to get closer that her trick actually works.

When she has the range, she fires, stark bright lightning bolts that incinerate the concrete underneath them and his body. Repeating the attack twice more to make sure that he doesn’t get any time in to escape from her line of fire, she makes sure that when he retreats his skin is burnt pink and his kagune wilting.

But there was one thing that she doesn’t anticipate and that is the tendrils of rinkaku that burst out from the ground around her, wrapping around her wrists and ankles.

“W-Wha--”

He laughs, skin healing on its own as he walks closer. She was dangerously low on RC from the lightning attacks. She knew deep down, she could have gone about this more strategically but she had been distracted and fuming at the asshole planning to make a mess of the ward she had worked so hard to clean up.

“Touka-chan,” He begins softly, “I feel kind of underwhelmed by your threats. I thought that the Manager of Re would have really taught me a lesson. I guess you were much too preoccupied in beating me.”

“You son of a --”

“Or were you distracted by something else?” He asks, resting his hands on his hips. His jeans had fallen somewhat low during the course of the fight, clinging to his hips, and she can see the slight jut of his hip, covered in hard muscle, along with the indent of the a v on the skin of his pelvis the disappeared into his jeans.

She flushes. Now was not the time to notice any of this!

Touka struggles, trying to call back her kagune, but it didn’t work. She’s depleted. She hadn’t been eating much, trying to give most of the food that they managed to procure to the others in the ward who needed it more than her, and while she had more than enough to keep from being hungry, it wasn’t enough fuel to actually fight on.

And this man seemed to have RC cells and stamina in high supply.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” she spits. “You’ve made your point -- now put me down -- ah!” She squeals, eyes going wide as she feels his kagune begin to slowly creep up from where they were holding her at her ankles, slowly winding around her calves and then further up until they were wrapping around her thighs, spreading her legs wider.

What the fuck --

“--You’re not the only one who’s been distracted, Touka-chan,” Ken admits, and his eyes seem to drink in the sight of her. She’s covered in sweat now, and the plain white shirt of her uniform seems almost sheer as it clings to damply to her skin. Her skirt had ridden up over the course of their fight, and the rip that she had put on the corner had spread, to the point that it was barely holding onto a thread by now, revealing all of the thigh underneath.

He could even see the slightest hint of her lacy panties.

He snorts as he squints. “Are those -- rabbits?”

Touka’s cheeks burn.

“I’m going to fucking kill you --”

“Bunny underwear?!”

“LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE!”

He laughs, holding his stomach before he stands up straighter. “That’s just too cute, Touka-chan -- how can you expect me to leave you alone now? That fight really got my blood pumping…”

And Touka can tell that he isn’t lying. On closer inspection, she can see the outline of his cock, hard against the leg of his jeans.

She expects to be disgusting -- but instead, the sight inspires an entirely different reaction inside of her. Her belly tightens, growing warm. Even worse, struggling against his kagune was only making the feeling that much more intense. It’s with horror that she realizes that their fight must have had a similar effect on her.

She didn’t know what that says about her -- nor did she want to know.

“--Gonna beat the shit out of you --”

“How can you do that like this?” Ken asks, eyes darkening as he pushes his kagune up higher on her thighs, letting the smooth, warm appendages brush over the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Touka jumps, startled by the heat that the action evokes and is unable to suppress a rather embarrassing moan.

Even he’s taken aback by the sound before a grin spreads across his lips and he continues the trek, his kagune constricting tighter around her thighs and giving them a nice squeeze. She squeezes her eyes shut, panting when he gets bolder with his ministrations.

What a horrible day to not wear tights.

“Do you not like this?” He asks softly, making sure to unwrap the kagune and shifting it lower around thighs. She looks ready to yell at him -- only not doing so because the ones that were wrapped around her wrists had started moving her forearms, then to her arms until they rested on the hem of her shirt’s neckline.

They stretch the fabric with the constant movement until he wraps them right above her breasts, dangerously close to where they both anticipated it would be going next.

She bites her lips. What was happening to her? Fuck, she wanted him to touch her more. Her skin had goosebumps on it from the light, playful touches.

“Perhaps, I can go a little lower?” He moves the tendril down until one has wrapped under her breasts while another remains wrapped above it, squeezing the fleshy mounds in a way that has her stomach clench and thighs rubbing together.

“P-Put me down --” She gasps, curly hair, messy from the fight, her rosy cheeks and dried pink lipstick making a nice contrast to her pale skin.

He’s curious, his body unable to keep up the teasing when he’s only anticipating more. He puts her down gently and watches in utter shock as she lifts the plain white shirt over her head and throws it behind her.

Her full breasts were hidden under a thin bralette and it would really just take a swipe of his rinkaku to free them --

So naturally, that’s what he does.

“H-Hey!” She doesn’t cover them but looks pissed.

Ken grins saucily at her, this time changing the shape of his kagune. He thins them, creating small hands on the ends of them that he uses to cup her breasts. Touka’s lips part, looking down in surprise as the tiny hands squeeze her nipples, rolling them in between their fingertips. She sways on her feet, inhaling sharply, not expecting Ken to use another one of his kagune to lift her slightly, one of them coming to rest under her ass, and another right underneath her knees in order to create a kind of chair for her to sit on.

Was he just going to use his kagune to do all of this?!

It seems as though that was exactly his intention as another two tendrils are wrapping around her thighs again, this time pulling them apart, spreading her open lewdly in front of him.

“Y-You’re such a pervert,” she stutters, watching with both horror and curiosity as he draws ever closer, until he’s right in front of her. He presses his hands to her cheeks before drawing her into a kiss. He draws her lower lip into her mouth, worrying it with his teeth before he pulls away, leaving her lips slightly swollen. “If I am -- then what does that make you, Touka-chan?”

She blinks blearily. “I’m not --”

“You are,” he says, “But I love it -- so you don’t need to pretend with me,” and he shivers as his kagune brushes in between her legs. He had never tried this before, but he had heard from others that kagune could be erogenous zones, and the more that he touched her soft body with them, the more he realized that this was true.

It was like his skin -- each brush making him shudder as a thrill rushes through him. His cock twitches in his jeans, feeling almost unbearably tight now.

Growing impatient, Ken also uses his kagune to rip through those cute panties, earning a glare from the woman in his arms.

“Look, I’ll buy you all of the bunny panties that you want --later,” he assures, and kisses her quiet when she’s about to answer.  
Her black heels make for an extremely attractive view when she’s all naked. Her skin flushed and glossy with perspiration. He deepens the kiss a little further, causing her to whimper when the kagune begin all working together, making her mind haze from oversensitivity. Even the one that had been spreading her open was starting to trail back up her thighs and settle between her legs.

She shudders, looking at him with teary, lust filled eyes.

It was more than attractive. Suddenly, touching her with the kagune was no longer enough, the hands cupping her face strike down lower, overtaking the ones that had been working her into a frenzy, the hard skin of his thumb against her soft areolas make her tremble, throwing her head back and bear her long neck to him. He decides on taking everything.

His kisses linger, soft and wet on her skin, suckling in red bruises on her neck and throat. The kagune between her legs, brush up against her cunt, the artificial hand splaying over her cunt with its palm stretched up. She twists her fingers into his hair, drawing him back in for a kiss as the tendril plays with her clit, softly rubbing it as he detracts from her to suckle on the peaks of her breasts.

Switching back and forth until her voice was hoarse from exerting herself.

“E-Enough,” She says, trying to bring back some dignity. “You’ve played around all you wanted now just finish this for both of us.”

Despite how haughty she wanted to make herself sound, to him, she sounded quite meek.

It was adorable really.

He wondered if she was going to be this cute the whole time. He would have taken her back to his apartment to fuck her into his bed.

Well, he thinks, I can always do that next time.

And there would surely be a next time. He would see to it.

“Have I?” Ken asks, eyes darkening -- and Touka’s whimpers as she feels one of the kagune change shape, turning far more smooth as it pushes inside of her. She has to bite onto his shoulder as it stretches her, pushing in deep before beginning to slowly move in and out. Ken also groans, kissing along the side of her throat.

He could feel everything.

Every throb of her cunt -- the way that it pulsed inside, how absolutely wet she is, and how each clench of her inner walls around the tendril sent a sweet pang of bliss that went straight to his cock. He can’t take it anymore as he presses his lips to hers messily and unzips his fly to draw himself out.

He can’t wait anymore.

Touka whimpers from the feeling of loss as his slick rinkaku slides out of her. She can feel it press against her as he lifts her up as though she weighs nothing and carries her back into her shop, careful not to break contact from her mouth before setting her down onto the counter, this time setting her down on her stomach against it, and pushing her face down onto the cool wood.

Only the tips of her shoes reach the floor as he comes behind her.

She reddens, somehow getting even hotter when his kagune pin her arms down to the counter. He hardly needed it when he was more than capable, but he likes the way she looks like this -- wrapped up in his kagune, face down, and presenting her ass to him like a treat.

He licks his lips.

He’d love to taste her, but right now wasn’t the time. His hand splays on her back, and she shivers as she feels the strength behind it. It was large, and she knows that even if she tried to move, there wouldn’t be much that she could do to struggle against him. Somehow, that makes her even wetter.

Fuck, she feels empty.

“What are you waiting for?” She asks, annoyed. She wanted something inside of her -- his kagune again, or his cock. She didn’t care which. “Fuck me already -- isn’t this what you wanted?”

Ken chuckles, this time stroking himself at the sight of her.

The proud manager of Re -- begging him to fuck her. This was quite the day. “It’s exactly what I wanted, bunny,” he teases, then pressing himself against her.

Touka gasps as she feels him. It was thick and long, much bigger than anything that she had ever had inside of her before, but the challenge of taking something like that inside of her only excites her more.

“Come on, already,” She urges, grinding her ass back against him.

And then, she has to bite back a wail when he finally does enter her. It’s so big that her eyes begin to water as he fills her up, inch by sweetly torturous inch. It’s such a stretch that she finds herself panting, struggling to breathe as she struggles to accommodate him.

Ken groans loudly -- and the pressure of the kagune holding down her arms seems to increase as the squeeze harder. “Fuck, bunny,” he inhales sharply. “You’re so tight.”

Was it that she was too tight? Or was it that he was too big?

She barely has time to think of any of that, however, when he shifts, and suddenly she can feel the head of his cock brush against the deepest part inside of her. She forgets how to breathe.

“N-Ngh!” She bites down on her lip as he stops himself from shifting, giving her a few moments to get adjusted to his size and girth. He smoothes his hand over her creamy back, burying his fingers in her hair as he pulled himself out.

Her thighs shake, rub together and she wiggles her body, getting impatient when he doesn’t pull back inside of her.

He lays a hard slap over her ass before slamming back in. She groans, scratching her nails down the wood of the counter as he thrusts in and out in a rough rhythm. It has her eyes rolling to the back of her head, her stomach burning with anticipation as he gets faster and deeper, the fingers in her hair starting to hurt but not enough where she would ask him to remove them.

“I-I’m so close,” She whimpers clumsily. His kagune begins to recede back and he pulls out much to her annoyance only to be listed up onto the counter on her back. This time she rests on her elbows, watching as he spreads her legs wider, lifting them around his hips. She locks them higher up at her ankles.

“Watch me,” He groans, she obeys as she watches, his thick length barely managing to fit all the way inside her cunt but when it does, it’s that much hotter. She simply can’t keep her eyes away even when he’s reached behind to unlock the legs and hike one of them onto his shoulder and piston without abandon.

Her back arches so sharply, she can hear her bones crack into place, he leans in to kiss her and lick the line of sweat between her breasts all the way up to the base of her neck and lay a hard bite right on the tender skin. That’s all it takes to have her squirming, breathing heavily as her stomach clenches and unclenches, dousing his cock in her essence and her walls tightening so much that he comes with a swear. Much faster than he anticipates.

He has to pull out as he pumps himself, watching as thick ropes of come shoot out of his cock and onto her belly.

Ken pants, the both of them struggling to catch their breath. It takes a moment for Touka’s mind to catch up to what had just occurred. She had fought that annoying ghoul -- and then fucked him? Covering her face, she groans.

What the fuck was wrong with her? Ken, however, seemed far too pleased with himself. His mouth splits into a grin.

“Sooo,” he says, leaning down to press his nose to hers. “Round two?”

Touka’s eyes narrow, but she’s too tired to argue. Admittedly -- it had also been… fun.

“Fine,” she answers, “But after that you’re getting the fuck out of my shop.”

\--

 _The end_  
\--


End file.
